


Jack in the Box

by TDKeh16



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Basically Jack is a prince who was cursed into the form of a cat, Fairy Tale Curses, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, Shitty is literally a knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: It was though the townspeople had gone wild overnight. Normally, black cats were thought as something to be avoided by the superstitious residents, but a mysterious proclamation appeared in the town square one morning and changed everything. Those who could read quickly spread word to the rest.*Whomsoever can remove the key, will win the hand of a true beauty.*Two nights later, a black cat with blue eyes was spotted in the woods with an ornate gold key around its neck, and the chaos began.Eric Bittle wanted no part of it.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 83
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this wip kicking around for a while, but now that I've made good progress with writing it, I've decided to finally start posting! 
> 
> Enjoy this pseudo-medieval fairy tale/fantasy world where Bitty is a beloved baker in a quaint town, but also includes Shitty calling the blacksmith "that little fucker" lol
> 
> Inspired by an old tumblr post that I have a screenshot of here:  
> https://tdkeh.tumblr.com/post/637345104773906432/it-feels-like-my-writers-block-with-delicate

It was though the townspeople had gone wild overnight. Normally, black cats were thought as something to be avoided by the superstitious residents, but a mysterious proclamation appeared in the town square one morning and changed everything. Those who could read quickly spread word to the rest. 

_Whomsoever can remove the key, will win the hand of a true beauty._

Two nights later, a black cat with blue eyes was spotted in the woods with an ornate gold key around its neck, and the chaos began.

Eric Bittle wanted no part of it. For multiple reasons. He was happy to tend to his modest shop, selling various goods alongside his freshly baked bread. He liked to experiment with baking other treats whenever he got interesting ingredients from the nearby farmers or traders passing through town.

Who needed a wife when he was already so busy with his shop? Yes. That was the reason. At least that was the reason he shared with other people.

Sure, the bachelor life could get a little lonely now and then, but overall, Eric was happy. He had a wealth of friends, and they -- along with the town's children -- were happy to taste-test whichever newest sweet treat he baked up.

"Holy Hell. Nice to see at least someone still works around this town," said a familiar voice from the doorway of Eric's shop.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Eric smiled at his friend Byron, a knight. "Where's your shining armour?"

"That's what I'd like to know. The blacksmith was supposed to have it ready for today, but apparently he's off looking for that fucking cat."

"Half the town is searching for it, it seems. At least the eligible men are. Some of the married men are too, which you can imagine the stir _that_ is causing." Eric gave Byron a welcoming hug. "When did you get back into town?"

"This morning." 

Eric scoffed playfully. "And you didn't come to see me first? Your actions wound me to my core, Sir Knight."

"I spent all morning waiting on that damned blacksmith," Byron responded with a smile.

"You must be hungry, waiting all that time in the morning sun only to learn that the blacksmith is off trying to catch a cat." Eric spoke louder as he walked to the small kitchen in the back. 

"I wouldn't turn down a piece of fresh baked bread and some water."

Eric returned a moment later with exactly that. "I was already preparing it before you even asked."

"See? This is why we're best friends. Brothers, even. You _get_ me."

Eric laughed. "Lord, _someone_ has to." 

Byron took a bite of the bread and made a salacious moan, causing Eric to rush to the doorway to check if any passersby could hear. "Not my fault that your bread is so delicious," Byron said with a shrug.

"Maybe try to keep those moans on this side of decent, at the very least."

"I'll try, but--" Byron took another bite rather than finish his sentence, the "no promises" being heavily implied by the shrug of his shoulders. He swallowed with a gulp of water before changing the topic. "Couldn't help but notice that you're not out with the rest of the men trying to 'win the hand of a beautiful wife' or whatever it says."

" _Please_. You know there are plenty of things I'd rather do than run around like the rest of those men chasing some... _pussycat_."

Byron laughed. "Yeah, that's never been much your style." He winked and finished his cup of water. "You know... I'd settle down into a 'confirmed bachelors' life with you in a _heartbeat_ if that's what did it for me."

"I know, I know."

"I still feel bad about turning you down that time you proposed."

"I was five. I've moved on." 

"I'm sure you thought you had -- but that was before you saw this magnificent moustache I've grown since being away."

"You've got me there." Eric laughed and refilled Byron's water. "But yes, it looks wonderful."

" _Thank you._ " Byron grinned back. "How about this? If we're both still unwed by the time you turn 50 years old, _we_ will get married."

"If we're still alive by then? _Maybe_ ," Eric teased back. "Speaking of which, why aren't you out searching for that black cat?"

"I don't need to. I've already met the most beautiful woman in the world, she's--"

"If you're about to say my mother's name--"

"I'm not, I swear. Although, your mother is a beautiful soul--" Byron laughed when Eric gave his shoulder a shove. "Okay, no. Her name is Larissa and she's from Trimountaine, about half a day's walk from here. Some men say she's a witch, but that's only because she read a book in public once."

"Ugh. _Of course_." Eric rolled his eyes. "So, are you telling me that your marriage talk just now was an empty proposal?"

"Maybe not. She thinks knights are dumb meat heads. I'm not sure I'll ever convince her otherwise."

"Well, to be _fair_..." Eric shrugged. "But I'm sure you can prove you're the exception."

"Thanks. I know--" Byron glanced out the doorway and his eyes went wide. "The blacksmith! I'll be back after I catch that little fucker!" He bolted out the door. 

Eric kept busy with his shop as a few customers came and went. Byron returned an hour later, but could not stay for long.

"I'm scouting out the best route for the king and queen to take when they travel south next month. I was going to take them through here as another excuse to stop by, but if that cat craze has hit this village then maybe it's better to travel through Trimountaine instead."

Eric nodded. "True. Hopefully this will all have passed by then, but who knows?"

"You might want to settle in for the long haul with this one. Some men might give up early and go back to their routine, but it usually takes a month or two before the excitement dies down and people notice the cat has moved on. It's been going on for a couple of years now. Cat seems to be moving south."

"This isn't new to you?" 

"No. I won't spread the news that it has popped up here, but be prepared for when word does get out. You will get a lot of travellers passing through this town then."

"Well as long as they behave themselves and hopefully bring along some interesting goods to trade then I won't be having any problem."

Byron smiled and gave him a hug goodbye instead of answering, which should have been Eric's first clue of the chaos to come. He went through the rest of his day without a second thought about the mysterious cat.

Eric turned in early as the sun went down, unaware of how his world would change in the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to put this chapter out sooner, but unfortunately this week has been a bit of a blur. I started a treatment for a medical issue that seems to be working, but also results in day-long headaches every day. Chapter 3 is half-written now, so I should hopefully have it ready by next week.

The sun was not yet peeking over the hills when Eric woke to his delivery from some local farmers. He stumbled down the stairs from his apartment above his shop and met the man and his young daughter at the back door. 

"Good morning, Eric!" Christopher greeted him with a bright smile. "You're looking well!"

"And you're _sounding_ like a liar," Eric paused as he yawned, causing Christopher and his daughter to both laugh. "--but, thank you. That's sweet of you to say so early in the morning. What do you have for me today?" 

"Still a ways to go before harvest time, but I come bearing fresh eggs. Also apples and--"

"Fish!" The little girl finished for him.

Christopher chuckled. "Yeah, I had a good catch this time, so Caitlin set aside a couple specially for you. Yours are in with the apples, the ones with the eggs are to sell."

"Oh my, well isn't that wonderful?" Eric smiled. "How lucky am I to have such wonderful friends?"

"I helped!"

"She did. She helped pack the crates," Christopher explained proudly before adding in a whisper for only Eric to hear, "I hope the apples aren't too bruised. She was sort of dropping them in there at first before I noticed. Hopefully they sell fast."

"No worries. Whatever I can't sell I will purchase for my baking," Eric said with a reassuring pat on Christopher's back. "The eggs--?"

"Caitlin packed those. There shouldn't be any more than the anticipated damage from the cart ride over."

Eric brought the crate of eggs and smoked fish into the back of his shop, and returned with a small cloth bag. "A little something in return for the fish. I made some sweet buns with the apples from the last batch."

"You're too kind, my friend. Ah--" Christopher plucked the bag from Eric's hand when his daughter reached for it. "We have to share with your mama and sister," he explained to her.

"I planned for this," Eric assured him, then turned to the little girl. "There is an extra bun in the bag that you can share with your papa for the ride home. As a thank you for being such a good helper."

Christopher held the bag out of his daughter's reach again and removed one bun, quickly double-checking that four remained inside. He broke it in half and gave her the slightly larger portion. "You're the best, Eric."

"It's the least I could do." 

They parted ways and Eric returned to his shop to prepare for the day. He washed up and set out the goods from Christopher as well as some of the baked goods Eric had made the night before. The fish would sell quickly, especially with half the town gone mad trying to lure a supposedly enchanted cat out of hiding.

He grabbed a large bowl to display the apples, then realized he'd left the second crate out back. Eric was greeted with a blur of motion as something small and black made off with one of the fish meant for him. "Oh!" He swatted angrily at the direction the cat ran off into the woods. At least it appeared to be that only the smallest fish was stolen. With a sigh, Eric brought the crate inside and began sorting through which apples could be sold and which he would set aside for his next recipe. 

He chastised himself for forgetting the second crate outside to begin with. Eric resolved to be more attentive next time. With any luck, that was the last he'd see of the felonious feline.

Oh, how wrong he was.

******

Barely more than a week had passed when chaos descended on the small town of Samwell. Eric knew that Byron was a man of his word, but his promise to keep the details of the cat's latest travels a secret could only apply to himself. It was inevitable that word would get out by way of another traveller. The inn was packed, the town was bustling and noisier than usual, and it seemed like Eric was closing shop earlier and earlier each day, sold out of everything he had to sell.

It was the kind of bright summer afternoon where Eric usually stayed indoors, out of the heat as best he could. But with his baked good in high demand, and an early end to his workday, he couldn't resist the opportunity to go berry picking in the woods. The trees would shelter him from the sun's heat for the most part, at least. 

However, the quiet afternoon of picking berries was not meant to be. Eric had barely collected a handful when something unusual caught his eye in the shade. An ornate golden key. It moved suddenly, startling Eric before he realized what he was looking at -- the key was hanging around the neck of a black cat. This was the cat that half the kingdom was searching for. The same black cat that Eric was certain had stolen his fish a week prior. The cat hissed at him and edged back.

"Oh, settle down. I don't want your damned key. Only one of us is a little thief, and we both know it's not me." Eric tried to resume his berry picking while the cat continued to hiss and yowl, but it was impossible to ignore. "I'm minding my business!"

His eyes now better adjusted to the shade of the forest, Eric noticed that the cat wasn't looking well. It had a wound on its shoulder, and burrs in its fur. And its attempted retreat from Eric had landed it smack-dab in a small patch of nettles. It wasn't making noise to scare Eric off, rather it was in a lot of discomfort.

"Oh! You poor thing!" Eric frowned and tried to reach out to the injured animal. "Let me help. You've--" The agitated cat swiped at his hand and Eric withdrew it. "I can _help!_ "

Eric took a couple steps back and sat down on a fallen log to observe from a more comfortable distance. Even if it had been uninjured, Eric couldn't fault the cat for being wary of humans. If any of the stories were true, this poor cat had been hounded by aggressive men for ages. 

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Eric said gently, pushing aside the thoughts of how absurd it was to try reasoning with what was basically a wild animal. It may not understand the words coming out of his mouth, but he hoped it could at least tell from his tone that he meant no harm. "Please, honey... _At least_ get away from those darn nettles. You must be itching like mad right now. I've had run-ins with them in the past, myself."

The cat hopped away from the nettles and returned to its original resting spot beneath the berry bush. Surely, it was a coincidence. The cat yowled again and tried scratching the itch against the stem of the plant to no avail. 

"Oh you sweet thing, that's not going to help... especially with that big cut on your shoulder," Eric approached again, but the cat darted away deeper into the woods with a final hiss. 

Eric was no longer in the mood for berry picking, his mind now consumed with thoughts on how he could help the injured cat -- if the skittish animal would ever even let him close enough to treat it. He left with the handful of berries in his basket, snacking on them as he walked to visit the healer in town. Hopefully, he wouldn't be out for the day searching for the very cat that Eric was trying to help. To his immense relief, the healer was home.

Derek of Andover was a recent addition to their town. Unlike most residents who rarely ventured as far as a neighboring town -- let alone the borders of the kingdom -- Derek had accompanied his father on travels to far corners of the known world since childhood, learning medicine from countless experts in their fields. He was still young, but had earned the trust of the many townspeople he had nursed back to health over the months since he arrived. Samwell was lucky to have him.

Eric knocked on the door and was greeted with a friendly "yo!" beckoning him to enter. Inside, Derek was writing at a desk. He looked up at Eric with a smile. "Ah, Eric! What brings you to see me this afternoon? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Not at all, but I was hoping you might provide me with some advice."

"By all means. Have a seat."

"What would you recommend for--"

"Bloodletting," Derek answered immediately.

"Oh, I'm not sure that--"

Derek chuckled. "It was merely a joke I couldn't resist. Please forgive me, and continue."

Eric smiled and gave a small laugh as well before getting serious again. "I found an injured animal in the woods, and I'm hoping that if I catch it, I can heal it."

"A wild animal?"

"...Pretty wild, it seems. But I think some of its agitation comes from being in distress. It has burrs on its fur, and a cut on its shoulder. And when I approached it the first time it went and hopped right into a bunch of stinging nettles. I'm worried it might not survive if left to its own devices."

"What kind of animal?"

Eric hesitated. If he revealed it was a cat, would that be too suspicious? "A small mammal."

"Like a rabbit? In that case, I'd recommend a stew," Derek said with a grin. The horrified look on Eric's face told him that his suggestion would not fly. He sighed. "Yeah, I don't care for rabbit stew either. I know it's difficult not to intervene, but it's best to let nature take its course. I'm a lover of the forests myself, but we shouldn't interfere with the circle of life."

Eric looked unconvinced, and determined to a solution more agreeable to his intention to nurse the injured animal back to health. 

" _If_ you manage to locate the creature again, _and_ if you manage to contain it -- remembering that even normally docile animals can be dangerous and behave unpredictably when injured -- I recommend adding oil to the fur to help comb out the burrs before they cause further infection to the skin. As for the existing wound and skin irritation, I recommend a particular salve that is made by a friend who lives just outside Trimountaine. Unfortunately, I don't have any available here at the moment. If you can wait until Sunday, I plan to visit her then and would be happy to get it for you."

Sunday was three days away, and Eric wasn't sure the black cat would last that long. "I wouldn't want to bother you further with this. Perhaps I can make the trip myself?"

"It would take you most of the day to walk there and back, and there are highwaymen rumored to operate along the route. I wouldn't travel once the sun goes down, if I were you."

Eric dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Oh, I'm not too concerned about that. Maybe if I was traveling in some fancy carriage, but bandits don't have much interest in robbing poor bakers traveling on foot."

"Still, it's best to wait until tomorrow morning and so that you can make it back before the evening comes." Derek didn't know Eric well yet, but he could already tell that this little blond baker had made up his mind. "Head out on the northeast road. She lives just outside of Trimountaine, so if you hit the city, you've gone too far. It's a hard place to miss, though. Little cottage with an incredible garden and duck pond. Tell her I sent you. Actually..." He returned to his desk and scribbled out a quick note, waving the page back and forth through the air to dry the ink faster. "Bring this note in case she doesn't believe you."

"Thank you very much." Eric turned towards the door, then stopped. "Wait. What is her name?"

"Larissa."

Larissa from Trimountaine sounded oddly familiar. Eric's eyes went wide. "Oh! I've heard of her!"

"The stuff about her being a witch isn't true," Derek explained.

"No, it's not that. A dear friend of mine mentioned her the other day. He seems quite enamoured with her."

"The knight? I've heard of him as well."

"Good things, I hope."

Derek chuckled. "Good things, indeed."

Eric felt a sinking in his stomach. He worried that his best friend might be making a fool of himself pining after a woman who had no interest in him. Derek seemed to be in on a joke that Eric was not. "I notice you're not about with the other men searching for the cat that would win you the hand a beautiful wife, or whatever that sign said..."

"Who has time to bother with something like that?" Derek shrugged. "I notice that you are not, as well. Surely, we are both busy men with more compelling things to do in the light of day."

Eric smiled, but his concern was not yet eased. "Perhaps you're right. There is no doubt that you are handsome enough to attract a beautiful bride all on your own..."

Derek's expression shifted from amusement to an earnest smile. "Tell your friend the knight that he does not to worry about me. Our relationship is one of the mind, not the body. The love we share is one for art, the written word, and certain medicinal herbs. If you vouch for him as a good man, then I encourage him to follow his heart. I doubt he will be disappointed."

Eric smiled. They were just words, but he felt reassured. The healer didn't seem like the kind of man who could be bothered to lie. "If you hadn't devoted yourself to a life in medicine, I suspect you would make quite the writer. You have the heart of a poet."

"Who says I can't pursue both?" Derek gave a wink and took a seat back at his desk, covered in page after page of writing.

"I'll take you at your word that my good friend won't make a fool of himself by courting Larissa."

"And I'll take you at your word that your friend has pure intentions..." Derek paused, grinning. "But if he finds a way to fall in love _without_ making a fool of himself, he would be the first in history to do so."

Eric laughed. "You may be right. Good day, sir. Thank you for all of your help."

"Safe travels."

Eric made a brief stop at home to prepare for the trek ahead, then set out on his way for Trimountaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic should be about 7 chapters long (I actually plotted it out, which is unusual for me) and I'm excited to show y'all what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! A new chapter already??? I wrote like all day on Sunday while listening to random "fantasy/medieval town ambience" music on youtube lol
> 
> Enter: a not-witch and two totally legitimate traders lol
> 
> WARNING: the cat is in rough shape the first time we see it here, but that is quickly fixed.

Halfway to his destination, Eric began to doubt his decision. Maybe his doctor had a point about walking for hours in the sun. At least if he had set out in the morning, the leg of his journey that took place in the afternoon heat would have been on his way home. He could bathe when he got home. Instead, he was on pace to arrive at the home of a woman he had never met, looking disheveled and soaked with sweat.

At least his trek home would be easier... except for walking in Samwell Forest as night fell. Eric was not afraid of the bandits known to prey on unexpecting travellers. The bugs, however... he was not looking forward to _that_ one bit. 

Eric was in good shape, but after hours of walking his body was screaming for a break by the time he arrived at what appeared to be Larissa's home. There was a beautiful garden surrounding her home, and a duck pond that Eric fought the urge to jump into. 

The door opened as he approached it, and a small yet intimidating woman stood before him. She wore a long black dress and held a straw broom in her hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eric? From Samwell. The healer, Derek, sent me. I think you're a friend of his... Larissa?"

"What happened to him?"

It took Eric a moment to realize what she was thinking. "Oh! No, he's fine! He said that he's coming to visit you on Sunday, but I couldn't wait that long."

Larissa smiled, the mention of Sunday proof enough that Eric was telling the truth. She set aside the broom and pulled the long black dress over her head. Eric yelped and averted his eyes. "I'm still wearing clothes, you don't need to look away. People like to say I'm a witch, so I embrace the image sometimes when unexpected strangers arrive at my door. It scares them off."

When Eric looked back, she was wearing a light grey-ish beige dress that looked much more appropriate to be wearing in the summer than the solid black one. "I... heard that some people call you that."

"Men. Some _men_ call me that. Women generally aren't as intimidated by a woman who can read. Are you?"

Eric's eyes went wide and he vigorously shook his head. "Not at all! I come here seeking your wisdom, and would be nothing but grateful for your help."

Larissa studied him for a moment. "Eric from Samwell -- the baker?"

"That's me!"

She smiled. "I believe I know a friend of yours as well. Come inside where it's cooler and rest your feet."

"Thank you," Eric said as he followed her inside the cottage.

"What brings you here today? I'm surprised Derek didn't tell you to wait for morning."

"He did, but I was impatient. My apologies for showing up at such a strange time."

"Not a problem. It must be urgent. How can I help you?"

Eric removed his hat and fanned himself with it to cool down faster. "I was recommended a salve that you make."

"Which one?"

"I..." Eric blanked. How could he have been so foolish not to ask about what he was looking for.

Larissa chuckled. "He forgot to tell you, didn't he?"

Eric nodded, the weight of the situation crashing down onto his shoulders. The entire walk for nothing? And the walk back to Samwell, only to set out again tomorrow? Would the injured cat be okay for that long?

"Who is it for? I'm sure we can figure it out." Larissa patted his arm as she passed, and stopped in front of a set of shelves full of books and jars. "Is it for you? You seem to be in good health, especially after that long walk."

"It's not for me, it's for an injured animal."

"What kind of injury?"

"A cut on its shoulder, and an unfortunate run-in with a patch of nettles when I first approached it. It's covered in burrs as well, but I know how to get those out."

"What kind of animal?"

"A small mammal," Eric replied, hoping it would be enough of an answer.

Larissa turned around. "What kind of mammal? That could be anything from a mouse to an otter to a dog. It matters. Different ingredients are toxic for different animals." She raised an eyebrow when Eric hesitated to clarify. "Is it a cat? Is it _the_ cat?"

"Uh..." Eric cleared his throat. "No, it's... an orange tabby. With green eyes. Nothing around its neck."

Larissa laughed at him. "Very convincing."

"Please don't tell anyone. That town is chaotic enough as it is right now."

"Your secret is safe with me. Though, I'm surprised to hear you're interested in that cat. Byron told me that you proposed marriage to him once."

Eric's face went red. "I was five! Good lord, he told you that story? With my luck, he'll tell the king and queen before long as well."

"Oh, he has." Larissa grinned. "I heard they found it 'charming' and 'sweet' respectively."

"Oh lord..." Eric hung his head in his hands. "I don't give a damn about that key, you know? But I've crossed paths with that darn cat _twice_ now, and I can't bear the thought that it's out there in so much pain. If someone were to find it _now_..."

"It would be easy to snatch that key from it."

"At the _least_ ," Eric said, not wanting to voice his fears that someone might harm the cat further. "It's not that poor thing's fault it's been saddled with that blasted key. If it was in good shape then maybe it would have a chance..." He tucked his hands in his pockets and felt something. He pulled out a small piece of paper. "Oh, wait! I have a note!"

"Hm?"

"It's for you, from Derek. Maybe it says what salve I need."

Larissa took the note from his hand and unfolded it. "'This is Eric, the baker from Samwell. He's a good man. He needs that salve you make but I've run out of it here.'" She scoffed a small laugh. "Helpful, Derek. Very helpful."

"That's all? No name or ingredients?"

"He added a post-script. 'Ask him about his friend Byron.' Well, that was useless." She set the note down on the table and started pulling jars from the shelves. "A brilliant mind made of pebbles, that man..."

"I'm sorry. I should have asked which one he meant before hurrying over like this."

"It's not a problem. I think I know what will work. Can't use sorrel..." Larissa trailed off as she walked outside to her herb garden. She came back and started grinding herbs with a mortar and pestle. "So... What should I ask you about your friend Byron?"

"I'm not sure what I could tell you that he hasn't said himself. He likes to talk."

"That I know all-too-well." Larissa chuckled.

"Would it be too bold if I asked what _you_ think of _him?_ I worry he might get his heart broken."

"Is his heart mine to break?"

"His heart is yours, but I hope not for that end."

"That's not my intention, no." Larissa smiled over her shoulder at Eric, before focusing back on her task. "I enjoy his company. Byron is fun to be around."

"Is that all? What if he started courting you in earnest?"

"I would welcome it," Larissa confirmed, much to Eric's relief. "If he asked for my hand tomorrow I would say yes. However, I think it will take a while for that to happen. He doesn't seem to realize I'm interested."

Eric laughed. "True. You might have better luck asking for _his_ hand."

"I'll consider it. Does this mean I have your blessing? You're not afraid that your friend is marrying a 'witch'?"

"If I was concerned about that, I wouldn't have come here myself."

"Good." Larissa finished concocting the salve and handed a jar to Eric. "This is made with chickweed, calendula flowers, and honey. It should help with the skin irritation and healing. Don't heat it, it will irritate the skin more." She smiled fondly. "You should leave soon if you want to make it home before nightfall. I hear there are bandits in Samwell Forest after dark."

"I've heard that a few times myself. Thank you again for the salve. What do I owe you for payment?"

"Your blessing is payment enough this time. Any friend of Byron is a friend of mine."

"Thank you very much!" Eric bid her farewell and started his journey home. 

He had underestimated how much time he spent talking with Larissa, and by the time Eric reached the forest it was already getting dark. He had roughly an hour left to walk and his energy was waning. 

Halfway through the forest, Eric heard the thunder of hoofbeats galloping up behind him. Two men rode ahead of him and blocked his path. It was hard to see their faces in the dappled moonlight trickling through the tree canopy, but even if he had a chance at recognizing the men, they were wearing masks. Eric clung tightly to his jar of salve -- there was no way he was giving it up after half the day spent walking to Trimountaine and back.

"Eric?" One of the highwaymen asked.

Eric sighed heavily as all the tension left his body. "Y'all nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What are you doing out here so late?" Justin asked, removing his mask. 

"Yeah, there are bandits in these woods at night," Adam added. 

"Or so it would seem," Eric said to his two longtime friends.

"Hey, don't look at us, bro. We're humble traders, and nothing more," Adam insisted.

"Traders with no wares to trade, it seems..." Eric grinned.

"We had a successful trade, uh, _journey_ recently."

"What did you trade?"

The men snickered. "We traded a wealthy landlord for all the gold and jewelry in his carriage."

"And what did he get in return?"

"He got to keep most of his dignity."

"More like half of his dignity."

"At least a third," Justin said with a shrug. "Then we traded the melted-down gold to the orphanage for some wildflowers that the children picked. It was a pretty good deal, right bro?"

"A _great_ deal, bro."

Eric shook his head with a small laugh. "I would love to catch up with you both more, but I still have a fair bit of walking to do to get home. I've been on my feet all day."

"Say no more. Hop up, we'll take you home," Justin insisted, shifting his position a little to ensure Eric would have room behind him on his horse. "We won't get there much faster at a walking pace, but this way you can rest your feet for the final leg."

"Finally rest your legs for the final leg."

Eric didn't want to impose, but he was too tired to turn down the offer. He stowed the salve in Justin's bag and climbed up with the aid of a large rock nearby to provide some leverage. "I can't thank you enough."

"You still haven't told us what you're doing out here so late," Adam pointed out.

"I went to Trimountaine to visit an apothecary."

"You ill, bro?"

"I'm okay. I needed a salve for an injured animal." Eric normally wouldn't volunteer that information, but he knew these men since childhood and he trusted them like brothers. 

"Bro, speaking of injured animals? I could've sworn I saw that cat everyone's been looking for yesterday. It didn't look well." 

Eric let out a small whimper at mention of the injuries. "Will a couple of 'confirmed bachelors' such as yourselves judge me if I said that cat is precisely the animal I'm looking for?"

"Seriously, bro? You're going to find the perfect man to settle down into a life of 'bachelordom' with someday. Don't waste your time--" Adam started.

"I'm not trying to get the key. Lord knows I would have no use for that."

"You just want to help the cat?" Justin asked, giving Eric's forearms wrapped around his waist a supportive pat. "All the best, with that. It wouldn't let me get anywhere near it when I saw it."

"And you saw it yesterday?"

"Yeah. It ran off in the direction of your house, come to think of it."

"I saw it this morning. And last week, but it seemed in full health then -- the little brat stole one of my fish. I hope it's staying close. I haven't seen any men wandering around behind my house yet. It seems safe enough to hide for a while..."

"So, how do you figure you'll catch it for long enough to put that salve on?" Adam asked.

"I wish I knew. I might need to use some myself by the time this is over, for all the scratching that little beast likes to do."

Adam shrugged. "Well, do what you can. In the meantime, it being spotted around here has been good for business."

"Oh yeah? A lot of desperate wealthy men to 'trade' with?"

"You know it. But also, like, actual trading too. We're traveling merchants who don't need to travel right now. All the customers are coming to us." Justin chuckled. "It's been nice to sleep in our own bed for the past couple weeks."

"I could see how that would be nice... then again, y'all get to travel the kingdom together. Trimountaine is about as far as I've ever gone," Eric said with a sigh. He liked his life, and he loved Samwell, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to get out and see the world. Instead of saying any of that out loud, Eric yawned and rested his forehead against Justin's shoulder. "I'm about ready to fall asleep."

Justin responded by taking a firm yet gentle grip of Eric's arms with one hand to hold him in place, while he held his horse's reins with the other. "Rest. You've had a long day."

When Eric awoke, it took a moment of looking at the surrounding buildings to realize they were in town. "Hm?"

"Hey, you woke up just in time." Justin stopped his horse in front of the bakery and and handed Eric the salve after he clumsily slid off. "Let us know how it goes tomorrow."

"We'll help any way we can."

"Thank you, gentlemen. Be safe on your ride home -- there are bandits in those woods."

Justin laughed and glanced over at Adam. "I think I can take him." Adam raised his eyebrows, and nodded with his head in the direction back towards the forest where their little house was. 

Eric went inside and set the salve on his table. Searching for a black cat in the dark would be useless, but hopefully he could get a few more hours of sleep and head out as soon as the sun came up. 

He collapsed onto his bed, but was awoken not long after by the sound of rain. "Oh no..." It was the middle of the night, raining, without a light in the sky, but Eric grabbed his hat and coat. He put the salve in his pocket and trudged out the back door towards the woods. "Every part of this is a bad idea..." Eric chastised himself.

After the third time his shoe got stuck in the mud, Eric was about ready to turn back. A flash of lightning illuminated something further into the bushes -- the key! It was only a moment, but Eric knew it in his heart. He pushed forward, in the direction of the glimmer, hoping he would find the cat asleep. 

Instead, he found a worse scene. The cat had been caught in a snare trap. It was awake, but exhausted from struggling. Eric knelt down in the mud and reached out, but the cat reflexively tried to spring away, getting caught tighter in the trap.

"No!" Eric cried. "Please! I'll help you! I just want to help! I--" he fished the jar of salve from his coat. "I brought this for your wounds! I walked all the way to Trimountaine and back for this. I know you don't understand how far that is -- or anything I'm saying -- but please, kitten, let me help you!"

The cat stilled, its burst of energy already depleted. Eric approached again, removing the knife from his belt and cutting the snare. He loosened the loop around the cat's neck, but this time it didn't try to fight. Eric knew he could have easily removed the key if he wanted, but that was never his intention.

"You poor thing..." Eric felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. " _Please_ let me bring you home. I-- Would it help if you smelled the salve? I don't-- Here. It's made with honey, and... some kind of plants. It's safe for cats, the apothecary made sure of it. You don't know I word I'm saying but I'm just going to keep talking calmly and hope you respond to that." Eric opened the jar and held it by the cat's nose. "Smells nice, right?" He re-sealed the jar and returned it to his pocket.

The cat stared at him, but didn't flee.

"Okay, don't be afraid... Please don't scratch me, please don't scratch me, please don't scratch me..." Eric removed his coat and quickly bundled it around the cat. That cat squirmed in his arms, trying to get free. "Please, honey. I'm going to help you. I know you're afraid, I would be too if some strange giant man snapped me up in a coat in the middle of the night, but-- ugh! Lord, this mud is a mess!"

The cat stopped squirming, and Eric grew concerned. He peeked through an opening in the fabric and found the cat to be okay, given its relative condition. It stared at him with those shockingly blue eyes, as though unsure what to make of the situation. 

Eric smiled at the cat. "That's better, honey. I promise you're going to feel so much better soon. I wonder how long it's been since you've been in a nice warm house. Maybe never? I'm sure if you have a family somewhere that they miss you terribly." 

The cat meowed, as if in response.

"I'll do my best to help you find your home. Anything to get you away from this madness. You know, I don't blame you one bit for being so darn skittish. You've surely been through something awful, being chased everywhere you go..." Eric cleared the forest and stumbled through the field towards his house in his mud-caked shoes. He didn't want to risk the cat fleeing while he removed his shoes, so he resolved to deal with the mess and headed straight upstairs for his living quarters.

With the doors and windows locked, Eric finally set the bundle down and unwrapped his coat. The cat was covered in mud, which made it difficult to assess its wounds. 

"Well, what a fine pair we make, huh? Both muddy as hell. Okay, I'm sorry again honey, but I'm going to have to give you a bath. I can't go putting salve on a bunch of muck..." he gently scratched the cat's head, pleased that it didn't flinch away. "You wait here, okay?"

Eric returned a few minutes later with two buckets of rainwater. He poured one into the pot and lit a fire beneath it. "This will warm up the water for the bath and us as well. I don't know about you, but I am chilled to the bone. And to think I worked up such a sweat doing all that walking in the sun this afternoon. I nearly wished for rain, but now I know I would have regretted it. I guess that's why they say 'be careful what you wish for,' isn't it? I would have been _miserable!_ " Eric gave a little laugh.

The cat gave a long meow sound.

"Oh yes, _I agree!_ " Eric replied, pretending that he understood the sound. He poured the cool rainwater into a wash basin and carefully scooped ladels of the boiling water into it, feeling the temperature as he went. "Now, Larissa -- she's the apothecary, my friend Byron is hopelessly in love with her -- she told me that anything too warm my irritate your poor little skin so this bath might be on the cooler side... but oh, you'll feel so much better once you're clean and dry! I know I will when it's my turn."

The cat slowly approached Eric. It stood on its hind legs against the rim of the basin and pawed at the water. "Mrow?"

"Please don't scratch me, please don't-- oh!" Eric gasped when the cat hopped into to tub. "Well this is a pleasant surprise! Aren't you a helpful little thing!" Eric grabbed a jug and gently poured some water over its back. "Much better already, don't you agree?"

Washcloth in hand, Eric carefully rinsed the the mud and cleaned the area around the shoulder wound. When he was satisfied, he gently plucked the cat out of the water and patted it down with a dry cloth. The cat retreated to the far side of the room, so Eric took advantage of the distance to unhatch his back window and dump the dirty water from it. He then retrieved another bucket from outside and repeated the steps of filling the basin with a mix of cool and boiling water until it was a comfortable temperature for a bath of his own. He stripped off his clothes, which unexpectedly startled the cat into hiding. 

By the time Eric finished bathing, getting dressed into clean clothing, and mopping the mud from his floor, the cat was mostly dry. It came out of its hiding spot when Eric sat down. "Bashful little thing, aren't you? I was shy the first time I saw a naked man in this room too," he added with a chuckled, then sighed. " _Only_ time, rather..."

The cat approached cautiously when Eric opened the jar of salve. It flinched again when he reached out, then relaxed into another head scratch. It let Eric carefully check the cut on it's shoulder and part the fur along its back and sides to inspect for skin irritation from the nettles.

"Look at you, being such a good boy while I poke and prod at you. _Are_ you a boy? Or a girl? Honestly I don't know much about cats. I'm pretty sure you're a boy."

The cat meowed when Eric said the word "boy."

"Is that a yes?" Eric chuckled. "I don't know if I can take your word on it, you don't even know what I'm saying, little cat. The carpenter grew up with cats, maybe I can ask him without letting on that I've got you hiding out here. He's sure to know a way. I know I could probably tell if I took a look at your nethers, but my mama raised a gentleman and that's just _not polite_ \-- cat or not. I'll figure out if you're a boy or--"

The cat meowed at the word again. 

"Girl?" Eric asked, and was met with silence. "Boy?" The cat meowed. "This must be a coincidence. You're not _actually_ telling me that you're a boy." The cat meowed a fourth time. Eric wondered if there could be another explanation, possibly the cat's name, or something it learned to associate with the sound. "Roy? Toy? Coy? Joy? Boy--"

"Mraow."

"Soy? Joy? Toy? Bo--"

"Mrow!" The cat flicked its tail impatiently.

Eric laughed in disbelief. "Well, I don't understand this at all, but... Okay. Come here, little guy. Let's get you patched up." He dabbed the salve onto the shoulder wound first. "Oh, you're being so brave. Good job, honey. Does it help if I keep talking to you? You seem to like it. I chatter on and on when I'm nervous, and it helps me sometimes. I hope it's helping you too."

"Mraow?"

"Okay, good." Eric spread the salve generously through the cat's soft black fur. The mixture had some oil in it already, which he discovered did a good job at helping to ease out the last stubborn burrs as he combed it through. He finished up by gently wrapping the cat's abdomen and shoulder with a thin gauze to keep further irritants away. The cat looked at him expectantly, as if asking if he was done. "Yes, we're all done."

The cat darted away to a safe distance, and Eric sighed. He went downstairs one more time to fetch a wooden crate and filled it with some linen. The cat approached again. "It's not much of a bed, but it's better than sleeping in the mud and burrs, don't you agree?" The cat hopped in and kneaded the fabric a few times before lying down. 

Eric draped another piece of cloth over top of the open crate, the slatted sides giving enough ventilation that he wasn't worried. "This way, you don't have to worry that I'm going to steal that darn key while you sleep. If this cloth moves, you'll know it." Eric stayed by the crate for an extra minute, observing the cat. "Well, you're purring, so I think that's a good sign... Good night, little cat. I think we're both due for a good rest." 

Eric yawned and got up to douse the fire, plunging the room into darkness before crawling into his own bed. It wouldn't be long until morning arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "the cat" finally gets a name!
> 
> Also, I know purring doesn't always mean happy (and in this case it's because he's NOT feeling well but Bitty doesn't know any better) BUT I'm just going to give a happy-ish spoiler and say right now that his health isn't going to get any worse than this. Little cat Jack has had a miserable, painful day, but he'll feel better with some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry xmas eve to those who celebrate! This has been a strange year for holidays all around, and I know a lot of people out there are in the same boat as I am right now. Covid restrictions are pretty tight where I live, so nobody is allowed to visit another household, even if they live alone/quarantine after/etc. I know I could use some extra fluff right now, so I hope this chapter brightens your day too. Enjoy!

Eric woke as the sun was rising the next morning, which came as a surprise to him, given that the shuttered window hadn't let much light into the room. He lifted the cloth over the crate to check on the cat's well-being, and was startled by the hiss and swiping paw that greeted him. "I was only checking on _you!_ " Eric insisted.

Deciding to give the cat some space, Eric went downstairs to his bakery. He wouldn't have much time to bake, but he could get a few loaves of bread at least by the time customers started coming around. If he closed early again, then all the better. It made Eric nervous knowing that so many men were looking for the little cat he was hiding upstairs.

Christopher and his daughter delivered more goods from their farm, eggs, apples, a small assortment of vegetables, and a few more fish. The fish reminded Eric that the cat was probably famished, and he did his best to cut their visit shorter than usual while still being polite. Not that he worried about Christopher chasing after the key either -- he and his wife were two of the most in-love people Eric had ever met -- but a talkative little girl who took an otherwise uneventful cart ride with her father to multiple homes each week would surely share her excitement about seeing a kitty cat with everyone she met. 

Currently, she was eager to show off her new toy, courtesy of William the carpenter, a close friend of Christopher. Eric watched her turn a crank in the wooden music box. "That's very-- Oh!" He jumped when a spring-loaded jester puppet erupted unexpectedly from the box. 

She squealed with delight at his reaction. "It's called a jack-in-the-box!"

"Oh my, that was quite the surprise!"

Christopher chuckled. "You get used to it after the first hundred times."

"I should hope so!"

They said their goodbyes and Eric brought the crates inside. He cut up one of the smoked fish and placed it on a plate, the poured some water into a bowl, which he then brought upstairs to his living quarters. He set them down on the floor next to his bed. He approached the crate-bed as he spoke to the cat. "You must be hungry. I brought you some foo-- oh!" For the second time that morning, Eric found himself startled by something springing forth from a box. "Food..."

Eric took a seat on his bed while his heart beat settled. "I'm not sure if you have a name of your own, but I think I'll call you Jack."

The cat, which had been eating voraciously, froze. He stared at Eric again.

"Do you like that name?" Eric asked. The cat gave a series of short meows and nudged his shin with his head. "Jack, it is." The cat resumed eating, and Eric felt a burst of joy in his chest to see him in higher spirits than the day before. "I have to go downstairs to work for a while. I hope you'll be okay up here by yourself. Get some more rest, okay? It will do your body good. You're _safe_ here."

The cat looked up at him again, and Eric smiled. Once again, he flinched away when Eric reached down to pet his head, but then seemingly changed his mind and nudged his head against the still-extended hand.

"Okay honey, I get it. This has to be on your terms, not mine. I'll try not to startle you so much."

Eric went downstairs and retrieved the first loaves of bread from his oven. He put a second batch in and opened up his shop for the day. He was surprised to find two familiar faces already waiting. "Gentlemen? To what do I owe this pleasure, and so soon after our last meeting?"

Adam leaned on the counter while Justin did a quick check to make sure no other customers had followed in behind them. "We came to offer our help, as promised. Do you want us to scout the woods for you? We'll start out back of your house and work our way out from there."

"Oh! Very appreciated, but unnecessary. I found what I was looking for in the woods last night. In the rain. I have a lot of muddy laundry to clean, but aside from that, all is well."

Justin's eyes went wide and he leaned down on the counter next to Adam to whisper, "you _caught_ it?"

"Technically, a hunter's trap did. I'm not sure if someone around here set it to catch him, or if he just had the bad luck of crossing one, but... the poor thing was so exhausted from the struggle. Once I freed him, he let me scoop him right up and take him home for a nice bath and some care."

"And... everything's good? You're good? The ca-- the thing you were looking for is good?"

" _Jack_ is resting peacefully upstairs."

"You named it? I thought you were just looking after it until it healed."

"That's still my plan, but what's the harm in giving him a name in the meantime? He seems to like it."

The men on the other side of the counter stared at him. "...The _harm_ is that you'll get attached," Adam replied.

"That won't be a problem," Eric replied. He was lying and all three of them knew it. "Actually, I could still use your help for one small thing. Could you boys direct the crowds of searchers somewhere else? Not out of town, necessarily, but _maybe_ you heard the cat was spotted near the south end of the city instead of around here?"

"Consider it done," Justin said with a smile. They bought a half-loaf of bread, despite Eric's insistence that it should be free of charge for their help the night before, and were on their way.

A few more customers came and went, and Eric resisted it urge to dart upstairs to check on the cat. He was about to give in when another familiar face walked in the door -- an almost-perpetually serious face. Eric smiled at William, and he gave the briefest of smiles back before his frown returned to his face. "Hey."

"Good morning, William! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"What? Why? What broke?"

Eric laughed. "Nothing this time. I have some questions about a different topic... You grew up with cats, right?"

"What? Oh no, not you too..." William groaned. "Has everyone around here lost his damn mind?"

"No! I'm not after that key, I assure you. But... I came across an injured cat the other day -- a little orange tabby with green eyes -- and I wanted to help it."

"And where do I come in?"

"I honestly don't know the first thing about taking care of a cat. I was hoping for some advice."

William sighed. "You're probably better off leaving it alone. A stray cat won't want some human keeping it cooped up all the time."

"This would just be until its wounds are healed."

"Well, you're not going to be able to catch it..." William sighed again, giving into the pleading look in Eric's big brown eyes. "Fine. Assuming you can catch it... What do you want to know?"

"What do I feed it?"

William shrugged. "Ours used to just hunt. They would catch birds or mice to feed themselves."

Eric scoffed. "I do _not_ have mice in this house."

"Let it outside, then."

"If I do that, wouldn't it just run away?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Then you see my problem. You never had to actually feed one?"

William frowned, deep in though. "I guess we did now and then if they were sick or something. My mother would give them bits of meat, or vegetables or oats or eggs or something. Come to think of it, we had a little calico once that would try anything to steal a bite of fresh-baked bread."

"Well, that's good to know!" 

"I mean, they need other stuff _more_ than bread, obviously, but as a treat now and then..."

Eric was beaming. "I would never have even considered it. I'll have treats galore here. Where do cats sleep?"

"Ours usually slept in the barn -- which you obviously don't have. I'm not sure. They slept on our beds sometimes in winter, but I wouldn't recommend that with a feral cat."

Eric fetched one of the wooden crates from the back door. "What about something like this, with some bedding in it."

"That's probably fine."

"Also..." Eric returned the crate to the back, hesitating to ask his final question. "How do you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Does it have ballocks?"

"I-- I didn't look! Surely there must be a better way of knowing!"

"No, not really."

Eric felt his cheeks burning and searched his mind for a new question to change the topic. "Do cats-- do they understand words? Like, if I said 'toy' or 'food' would a cat react?"

"Maybe, if--"

"Well look who crawled out of his dusty little woodshop!" A boisterous voice announced from the doorway. William barely had time to roll his eyes before Derek had slung and arm around his shoulders and given him a small shake. "Do you know how I know that you're a good man, Eric?"

Eric stared back in disbelief. The Derek before him was a far cry from the charming, scholarly healer that he had had a lengthy conversation with the day before. "N-no. How?"

"Because even a surly bastard like this man has not a word to say against you." Derek gave William's shoulders a second shake before getting shrugged off.

"I'm not a bastard," William corrected him.

"I meant no offense, it's simply a figure of speech." Derek smiled and slung his arm around William's shoulders once more, this time without any protest from the other young man. Derek turned his smile on Eric. "Why am I _not_ surprised to see your bakery open this morning? Did I not advise you to leave at dawn for your walk to Trimountaine?"

"You did, but you are right not to be surprised. When I set my mind on something it's hard to dissuade me with even the strongest of reason." Eric laughed. "If you met my mother, you would understand that I come by it honestly."

"Well, being that I'm the town healer, let's pray her path never has reason to cross with mine in a professional setting."

"Yes. Very true." Eric smiled. "Before I forget--Please stop by before you leave for Trimountaine tomorrow. I would like to send something along to bring to your friend Larissa, as a token of my immense gratitude for her help."

"Did the salve work? You found the animal?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to search for it this afternoon," Eric lied to cover his tracks. Unfortunately, the situation began to unravel.

"You got a salve for the cat?" William asked.

"You were talking about a cat? I thought you said it was a rabbit," Derek added. "I bumped into those traders yesterday evening and one of them said that he saw _the_ cat in the woods and that it was injured too."

"Stray cats fight all the time, though. That doesn't mean anything," William replied, then added, " _necessarily_..."

Eric took a deep breath. "You assumed it was a rabbit and I didn't want to correct you because the minute anyone says the word 'cat' in this town everyone loses their damn sense."

The three men stood in silence for a moment. Derek was the first to speak up, "I think you have a point there." He laughed and the tension in the room finally eased.

"We both have more important things to do with our time, remember?" Eric chuckled.

"That we do..." Derek turned to William, grinning. "What about you? No interest in catching that key? You're always hiding away in that little workshop, and charm is not your strongest suit. A miraculous key might be your only shot at finding a wife..." he teased.

"Did I say I wanted one?"

"Be still my beating heart!" Derek grinned.

"Enough of that. I said I didn’t want a wife, I did _not_ say that I wanted you instead."

"I'll take what I can get."

"Don't you have some blood to let?"

"I _despise_ bloodletting, actually. It's always my absolute last resort. It was only last year that I stopped fainting at the sight of it." 

"You're insufferable," William replied, but his mouth twitched into a small grin, and he still did nothing to shrug off the arm around his shoulders. "Eric. I'd like to buy some bread," he said as he decided to ignore the man beside him.

"Look at us. Three men with more interesting things to do than search for a wife..." Derek mused as he watched Eric pocket the coins and hand over the last loaf of bread. "All sold out already? You took the last of the baker's stock, William."

"Were you planning to buy anything? I thought you came here just to bother me," William teased.

"A perk, undoubtedly, but bread was my main goal."

"I'll have more ready shortly, if you don't mind the wait," Bitty offered.

The two young men exchanged looks, and William sighed. "Fine. I'll share with you."

"Hah!" Derek cheered and shook him by the shoulders, ushering William towards the door. "Thank you, Eric. I will be sure to stop by tomorrow before my trip to Trimountaine!"

Eric put aside half a loaf of bread from his last batch and a few of the farmers' eggs for himself, as well as some of the more bruised apples. When he sold out of what he had to offer, he hastily closed up shop. Eric cut a thin slice of fresh bread and brought it upstairs go his living quarters. 

"Now, I'm not sure how much that carpenter actually knows about cats after all, but..." Eric closed the door behind him and sat cross-legged on the floor. "William said he had a little calico that loved sneaking bread, so what do you say, Jack?"

The cat peeked out from under Eric's bed. Eric tore off a piece and tossed it closer to him, and the cat pounced. "Well aren't you a good little hunter! That bread never knew what hit it!" Eric laughed. He took a bite for himself then tossed another piece, laughing more as the cat darted across the room. He tore off one more piece and finished the rest, holding the piece out to the cat instead of tossing it this time around. "It's okay, sweetheart."

The cat came closer, but stopped just out of arm's reach. He cautiously lifted his paw and hooked the piece of bread with his claws, snatching it from Eric's hand before retreating a couple feet away. 

"I'll call that progress." Eric got up from the floor but laid down in his bed instead. "You must have been bored sitting around here alone all day with nothing to do... or lonely. I get lonely puttering around this little house all day, too. I suppose you must be used to it by now, always on the run from someone. Maybe this is a relief for you to have some peace and quiet for a little while." 

"Mrow."

"That's what I thought," Eric said, then sighed. "Don't mind me, I'm just feeling a bit sorry for myself today... It seems like everyone around me is finding love lately. I have these two friends... they've been inseparable since childhood, so it really was no surprise that they fell in love. And Christopher and Caitlin, the farmers, have been married since they were 19 -- which I know is pretty old to wait for marriage, but still...

"Those relationships aren't news by any means, but between my best friend falling for the apothecary in Trimountaine, and something looking like it's starting up between the healer and the carpenter..." Eric groaned. "Let me be clear -- it's not that I was interested in any of them like that, but the healer has only been here a short while and _already_..." Eric trailed off his sentence, blinking back tears.

"Prrow?" The cat sat down on the floor next to Eric's bed and stared up at him, ears back for a moment then up again.

"I think it's bothering me so much right now because the only men who haven't lost their minds in this town are the ones happily in love. Everyone else is busy out searching for, well, _you_. The customers I see are either frantically buying up goods for the day's search or too happy to bother. And I don't want to win the hand of a beautiful maiden, but it would be nice to fall in love with someone _someday_..."

To Eric's surprise, the cat jumped onto his bed. He lifted his hand to move it out of the way, but the cat headbutted it until Eric gave him a few scratches. "Oh, aren't you sweet? Thank you, Jack. I welcome the affection, even if this is just out of pity." He smiled.

"Maow."

"I shouldn't be feeling so sorry for myself. I know I still have time. I just feel a little trapped here sometimes, you know?" Eric picked up a book from his bedside table and rolled over onto his stomach to read for a bit. "This book is about a princess who gets captured, and her betrothed goes on a mission to rescue her. Not that I need some dashing prince to travel the world to find me... I'd be happy to do the rescuing if I knew where to look."

"Mraowww."

Eric turned his head and smiled when the cat gently put his paw on Eric's shoulder. "Don't worry, you could come with me. If you're not sick of travel already from being chased all over the kingdom."

The cat headbutted him again, and rubbed against Eric's side before lying down beside him. He turned his head towards the book as if he could read the page, making Eric laugh. "Are you going to read with me? How wonderful!" Eric was smiling ear-to-ear when he looked back at his book. "I won't go anywhere, at the very least not while I have such a pleasant little gentleman around to keep me company. Thank you, Jack. I feel a lot better."

"Prrow." 

Eric tried to turn the page, but the cat stretched put his paw on his hand. "Oh? Do you need more time with this page?"

"Maow."

Eric laughed, and watched the cat expectantly as he stared at the book. Finally the cat looked up at him. "Done?" He gave an affirmative meow. Eric turned the page and the cat looked back at the book. "You certainly did not grow up in some barn. Just where did you come from, little cat?"

Predictably, the cat did not tell him the answer.

"We'll find your home someday, I promise." Eric resumed his book, but soon dozed off, comforted by the purring cat at his side.

Eric awoke sometime in the late afternoon, and his stretch sent the cat on a speedy retreat to the other end of the room. "Sorry, honey. Did I startle you?" He giggled. "It sure was nice of you to snuggle up for a nap like that. I have some baking to get done, but I wouldn't mind some company. Want to be my little helper?"

Eric left the door to his living quarters open and walked downstairs to make sure the doors and windows were locked and covered so that nobody could see them inside. To his delight, the cat followed behind him, making short, happy trills along the way. "You sure do have a lot to say, huh? I wish I could speak 'cat' as well as you seem to understand 'people' talk... You're probably hungry, aren't you? Let me get the bread dough ready to set for the night and then I'll make us some nice dinner."

He then dusted the counter lightly with flour, then started to mix the dough. The cat jumped up onto the counter and sat at the corner to observe. "I know cats are excellent little kneaders, but I'm not sure if my customers would appreciate that too much," Eric explained as he went. "I'll give you a little piece of your own to work with if you promise not to eat it raw."

"Maow."

"Good." Eric pulled a handful of dough from his batch and rolled it in some extra flour so it wouldn't be too sticky, then placed it in front of the cat. He started to knead the much larger lump of dough, watching the cat out of the corner of his eye as he carefully started to mimic him. "So _this_ is what it's like to have an apprentice."

When Eric was finished preparing the dough, he set it aside and covered it with a towel to let it rise. The cat stopped kneading as well, following his lead. Eric wiped most of the counter clean, but sprinkled a bit of extra flour in front of the cat and drew a heart in it. 

The cat responded by gently placing his paw in the centre then lifting it, leaving a perfect print behind. He looked up at Eric and blinked slowly at him. 

"Well, if you're not the cutest little thing!" Eric laughed. "What a clever boy you are, Jack!"

"Mawww." The cat flicked his tail, looking down at the heart and then back up at Eric. 

"Oh yes, I'm very proud of your artwork too!" Eric smiled at him. "Now, what should we make for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty doesn't understand enough about cat behaviour to know that so much that Jack does is not typical. Dex was basically no help with his whole "barn cats do their own thing" info lol  
> Bitty is like "well, he pretends to read books and uses the chamber pot to do his business and seems to understand every single word I say... Jack must have grown up in a home. He sounds nothing like the farm cats that the carpenter told me about!"  
> Meanwhile, Jack is like "wow, you're amazing. I'm in love. You're giving me a baking lesson and you drew a heart in the flour, maybe you-- Oh. You still don't realize I'm not just a cat. Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Apologies for the delay. Y'all, I got so into The Untamed over xmas and since reading subtitles kinda requires actually watching the screen I couldn't look away to write at the same time 😂 (I'm @tdkeh on tumblr if you want to come scream with me about it. I have so much screaming to get out of my system lol)

A week had gone by before Eric even knew it. He quickly fell into a comfortable routine with the little black cat at his side. They would eat breakfast together every morning before Eric opened his shop, then spend the afternoon curled up with a book or playing, sometimes napping. Then the cat would watch Eric prepare dough for the next morning's fresh bread. Eric always set aside a small portion for the cat to follow along, and he always drew a little heart in the leftover flour. Each time, without fail, the cat made a paw print in the middle. They would eat dinner, Eric would bake a few extra treats to sell -- his miniature apple or berry pies becoming very popular with both residents and visitors to Samwell -- and then turn in for the night.

The only change to this routine had been a few days earlier, when the cat took to sleeping on the foot of Eric's bed at night instead of in the crate bed, gradually choosing a closer spot each night since. His bandages were no longer needed, though a fresh scar now marked his left shoulder.

They were halfway through their evening routine when someone suddenly banged on the front door. The cat shot off in a flash up to the bedroom, and Eric cautiously approached the door. "Who's there?"

"What the hell? Since when do you close everything up like this? Not even a window open! What's going on?" Byron's voice carried through the door.

Eric smiled with relief and quickly unlocked the door to usher his friend inside. He immediately pulled Byron in for a tight hug. "Two visits in as many weeks? To what do I owe this honour?"

"Can't a friend take half a day's detour from his planned route to say hello to his best friend in this entire world?"

"Of course! It's nice to know I haven't been forgotten during your adventures throughout the kingdom," Eric teased.

"Please." Byron scoffed. "I'm a glorified scout -- at best -- but the king and queen seem to like me." He followed Eric to the small kitchen area, careful not to lean against the flour-covered countertop. "And speaking of adventures... what's this I hear about you traveling to Trimountaine last week?"

"I was wondering if that might be why you stopped by, at least partly."

"Only partly," Byron insisted. "You visited Larissa for a salve?"

"I was helping an injured animal and the healer recommended one of her products."

Byron looked skeptical. "Ah, yes. The orange tabby. Where is it now?"

"Oh, it healed up good as new a few days ago. Slightly feral, that one. I couldn't keep it locked up here with me."

"I see..."

Eric seized the short pause as a chance to change the conversation topic. "How is Larissa?"

"Betrothed."

"What?! When? I thought she-- What happened?" Eric felt sick. His conversation with her while she made the salve had led him to believe she was interested in Byron, but if she was betrothed only a week later, then who could it be to? Derek? Had they both lied? That couldn't be -- least of all because of how Eric had seen the healer act around William. Eric was so busy trying to make sense of it in his head, that he didn't realize that Byron was already explaining.

"--so that's what I decided. I worked up the nerve and asked if she would be amenable to me courting her, and she told me 'no' plain and simple."

"That's..."

"And _then_ she followed up with -- _and I quote-_ \- 'I'd rather you marry me already.' Can you believe it? Long story short, we're getting married in two months' time when I'm done with the royals' current trip south."

Eric blinked. "What?! You're-- Oh my goodness, the calls for a celebration! What a pleasant surprise!"

Byron laughed. "Don't be so surprised, I was told you were the one who gave her the idea."

"I didn't think she would take me seriously, but I'm thrilled that she did. I'm happy for you," Eric said, giving his friend another hug. "I must have some wine around here somewhere--"

"I would love nothing more than to drink the night away with you like we were teenagers again, but I'll have to leave by sundown. I wanted to share the good news, and thank you for the part you played in it. I was also hoping the cat hysteria had died down by now, but alas..."

Eric brewed some tea instead and sat with Byron at the small table. "It's been good for business, at least."

"Has it?" Byron asked, arching one eyebrow.

"I've sold out by early afternoon every day, usually in the morning."

Byron looked around the main floor, with all the windows and doors locked shut. "Even your windows are locked. Have any of these men been giving you trouble? Trying to steal?"

"No, but with extra eyes around town, I prefer the extra privacy," Eric replied, which made Byron sigh with relief.

"I think we'll still go through Trimountaine for the trip south, but hopefully we can come through here on the way back to the Royal Mountain. The King and Queen said they'd like to see where I grew up," Byron said with a chuckle.

"Really? Why?"

Byron shrugged and sipped his tea. "They like me for some reason. They're not what you would expect from the royal family -- the King and Queen are kind."

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm not surprised to hear that they like you, but I'm biased because I've always been your number one fan."

"Likewise." Byron chuckled and raised his tea cup in a 'cheers' motion towards Eric. "When this trip is over, I'll come for a proper visit. I'm sure I'll need the wine to lift my spirits by then."

Eric frowned in confusion. "Why? I thought you liked the King and Queen."

"I do, very much so, but..." Byron sighed. "It's another trip to look for their son."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know the story? I know Samwell can be isolated, but surely with all the people traveling through right now..." Byron trailed off, but was met with a blank, confused stare from Eric. The gossip had been focused on the cat, of course nobody was thinking about the prince. "The crown prince went missing a few years ago. The night before his coronation."

"How awful! I had no idea..." Eric shook his head. The personal lives of the royal family were sure to be the talk of the town in the big cities and amongst the nobility, but in small towns like Samwell, the people had bigger things to worry about than such gossip. 

"Apparently, he had been uneasy about taking over the throne, and had tried pushing back the date. He said he wanted to see the world, that he shouldn't rule a kingdom he'd never seen... His parents tried to calm his nerves -- even his cousin arrived a week early to offer his support -- but it was no use. Somehow, he managed to slip away in the middle of the night. Not a trace of him has been seen since."

"Surely, he couldn't have gone far. Everyone on the Royal Mountain must know his face, maybe he's--"

"Eric. It's been _years_. You're right that it would have been hard for him to remain in the city undetected, so the search was expanded. They locked the gates and searched every home in the city but he was long gone. If he's still out there, he doesn't want to be found..."

" _If_ he's still..." the words dried up in Eric's throat. "Oh, that's too heartbreaking to even think about. Those poor parents. Do they have other children?"

Byron shook his head. "No, he was their one and only son. No siblings."

"So there's nobody left to take over the throne? What does that mean for the kingdom?"

"The king's nephew -- the cousin I mentioned earlier -- he'll inherit the throne when they decide to step down."

"And what do you think of him?" Eric asked with a sad smile.

Byron frowned. "The Duke of Chaddington, he's... what you would expect from a member of the royal family," he said as tactfully as he could, referencing his earlier comment that the current rulers were unexpectedly kind. "I think that's why the--" a blur of motion on the staircase caught Byron's eye and he put a hand on his sword. "Is someone here?"

Eric looked over his shoulder, following Byron's eyeline. There was nothing there, but he knew what it must have been. He looked back at his friend and tried to lie. "What? No!" Eric laughed, but it wasn't enough to mask a small shuffling sound from the floor above them. "That's probably just the wind."

"Your windows are locked shut." Byron rushed up the stairs and Eric chased after him, managing to squeeze by first as they reached his bedroom. 

"It's Jack!"

Byron peered around him through the open doorway. "Who is Jack?"

"A cat..." Eric paused before admitting, " _the_ cat."

" _The_ \-- Eric. Who else knows about this?"

"Justin and Adam," Eric paused, "and Larissa, your lovely bride-to-be. She didn't say anything to you?"

"She would never. But, Eric..." Byron still looked troubled, frightened even. "You can't keep it here. It's too dangerous."

"Oh what harm can one little cat do? He's the sweetest little thing you'll ever-- Jack? Come here, honey. I know all the armor looks scary but this man is a dear friend. He won't hurt you." Eric knelt down and peered under his bed, finding the cat in the far corner against the wall.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. If word got out you'd have a mob at your door."

"Then I trust you won't tell anyone," Eric replied stubbornly, but Byron still looked concerned. "He was injured, what was I supposed to do? Leave him to die in the rain and mud? I couldn't! I had to--"

Byron pulled Eric in for tight hug, though his armor made it less comforting than intended. "I know," he said quietly when Eric started to cry. "Remember when you were 6 and we found that butterfly with the torn wing? You insisted on bringing it home and made a little enclosure to keep it safe, hoping to nurse it back to health. Everyone told you it was pointless, but you were such a stubborn little brat that you tried anyway."

"It died a day later..."

"And you insisted on wearing black for a week out of mourning," Byron added, and they both chuckled softly.

"I assure you, Jack is in much higher spirits. He's healed up well," Eric said. When Byron didn't respond, he continued to fill the silence. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I'm still worried," Byron answered finally. "But I know that you're still that same stubborn brat deep down, who will always put kindness over criticism. So be you, be safe. I know I won't change your mind."

"That's true." Eric got back down his hands and knees and beckoned Byron to look under the bed with him. "Now, I think you scared the daylight out of him rushing up the stairs the way you did, so he probably doesn't want to come out of his hiding spot, but... come say hi to Jack."

"Hey there, Ja--" Byron flinched when the cat let out a loud hiss. "...Cute."

"He's a sweetheart under normal circumstances, but like I said..." Eric flattened himself out on his stomach and stuck his head under the bed. "Hey, honey... You don't need to be afraid, all right? This is my very good friend since childhood, Byron. He won't hurt you. He doesn't want anything to do with that nasty key around your neck either."

"Mrow?"

"I promise. I trust him completely."

Byron scoffed. "It's fine. It's not like it understands what you're saying."

"Okay, _Mr. Attitude_. Where's this huffing and scoffing coming from all of a sudden?"

"You say you trust me completely... but were you really going to tell me about this?"

"I... If it came up in conversation--"

"It did. You said it was an orange tabby that you had already released into the wild because it was feral. I saw the paw print in the flour. I knew you were lying, but..." Byron sighed. "I used to be the first person you would go to with anything--" he raised a hand when Eric went to protest. "I know I don't get to come around very often anymore, and I understand that it's not reasonable that I'll be the first person you share things with, but... to not be told at all?"

"I knew you would worry."

Byron looked at the dimmed light coming through the shutters in Eric's room. The sun was going to set soon. "Shit. I can't even stay longer to have a proper conversation about this..."

"Another time, then." Eric said with a sad smile. The cat crept out from under the bed and sat in his lap to comfort him now that the mood in the room had changed. "Aww thank you, Jack. See? I told you he was a sweetheart," he added to Byron.

Byron smiled as he watched Eric pet the little black cat with the vibrant blue eyes that was purring in his lap. He cautiously reached over and scratched the cat beneath his chin, but couldn't help but be distracted by the golden key hanging from his neck. Byron looped a finger underneath to lift it out of the fur for a closer look but was met immediately with a hiss, a scratch, and a hasty retreat from the cat.

"Byron!" Eric gasped.

"I wasn't-- I don't want the key! I wasn't taking it!" He insisted. "It just looks-- it reminds me of something. Don't you think it looks familiar?"

"Familiar?"

"I can't picture from where. A storybook, maybe?"

Eric shook his head, unable to help his train of thought. It was only once he looked down that he noticed Byron was bleeding from the scratch. "Let's go downstairs, I'll bandage your hand there." He closed the bedroom door behind him as they left, even though the cat remained hiding underneath Eric's bed.

"I really wasn't going to take it," Byron said quietly once Eric finished wrapping his hand.

"I know."

"I guess it makes sense that the cat would be so skittish with strangers, though. I've heard some men resort to pretty extreme traps and whatnot. It must be a smart cat to avoid capture after all this time. I can't believe it let you bring it home."

"He was hurt..." Eric shrugged and gave a small sigh. "I guess I didn't seem like much of a threat, especially compared to the alternative..."

Byron frowned when he looked at the ever-darkening sky out the window. "Shit, I really need to get going. It's going to take a couple days to get back to the palace yet. I'll... I'll come back again in about a month when this trip is winding up, I promise."

Eric smiled. "I look forward to it." He gave Byron another tight hug.

"Take care."

"You too." Eric waved goodbye from the doorway. He had held back the urge to ask his opinion, but now as he watched Byron ride off, Eric felt a pang of regret. He went back inside and locked up. 

The bread dough was ready to go for the morning, but Eric didn't feel like making much else, even dinner. He tried coaxing the cat out from under his bed with a little piece of bread, then a piece of fish, but had no luck. Evidently, he wasn't feeling much like having dinner either. Eric blew out the candle on his bedside table and crawled into bed, deciding to call it an early night. For the first time in nearly a week, the cat didn't hop up to join him.

Eric pulled his blanket up around his shoulders and let out a shaky sigh, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this lonely. He had wanted to ask Byron about travelling. Where he might recommend Eric could go to see a little bit more of the world. 

His mother was still spry, she would absolutely look after the bakery while Eric travelled. Maybe he could meet someone along the way. Maybe going north to the big city would help his chances. Eric scoffed bitterly, dismissing his own thoughts as quickly as they came -- he could never do that. He wasn't that brave. Eric buried his head into his pillow, cursing himself for being such a coward -- one that would probably die alone at this rate, he figured.

It was a struggle, but eventually Eric drifted off to sleep. That night, he dreamt of a handsome prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Jack's history has been revealed, but what does that mean for his future? Bitty still doesn't know it has anything to do with the little black cat that likes to help in the kitchen. Hm...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
